Just a Kiss on the Lips
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Written for "March Madness Challenge" on CCOAC. Prompts were Reid/Prentiss and "MASH". TWOSHOT *** When friendship becomes something more, how will Reid respond to Emily's confession.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Big news today, our friends! The nomination ballot, rules, and category summaries for the second annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards 2011 are up and available for you at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. To reach that post, please either take a trip to the forum itself OR links are provided on the profile pages of ilovetvalot, tonnie2001969, OR Profiler's Choice CM Awards. Nomination ballots should be pm'd to Profiler's Choice CM Awards ONLY. That link is also provided on the forum or through the profile pages listed above.**_

_**We are both very excited about this second award process. In order to get the word out to as many as possible, we ask you, our fellow authors and readers, to let others know of this exciting opportunity. Whether by author's notes or Facebook, please let everyone know that the awards season has begun.**_

_**We also want to let you know that in upcoming days and weeks new posts will be going up on the forum in the form of interviews (with new authors and old favorites alike) and new and interesting topic posts. We always appreciate hearing everyone's feedback. Don't be shy. Tell us what you want to see.**_

_**Also, we have THREE days left for signups on the "All the Colors of the Rainbow" challenge. Come join in the fun. The more the merrier. Details can be found on "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum.**_

_**And for those just wandering into one of our stories, BOTH ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969 are now on Facebook. Simply friend "Ilovetvalot fanfiction" and/or "Tonnie Fanfiction". We're having a blast getting to know our fellow authors and readers alike. It's a great place to either socialize or get that much needed muse kicking.**_

_**As ever, we appreciate every single one of you that takes the time to read and/or review our stories. Your valuable feedback is deeply appreciated and we love hearing from you!**_

_**And, if we haven't stated it before, we do not own Criminal Minds, but darn, we wish we did!**_

_*****This story was written in response to the "March Madness Challenge" on Chit Chat. Prompts were Reid/Prentiss and "MASH".**_

* * *

**Just a Kiss on the Lips**

**Chapter One**

It was just an infatuation. That's all it could be.

Nothing serious or earth shattering. Not at all.

Harmless could even be used to describe these feelings. Something her Italian grandmother would have archaically referred to as a mash.

But then, her grandmother had married the man that she had described that way.

And if history was any predictor, she was completely and royally screwed.

Casting a sidelong glance at the man sitting on her couch, Emily Prentiss chewed worriedly at her thumbnail. What the hell was she going to do about this? Over the past few months, she and Spencer Reid had sort of drifted from friendly colleagues to outright friends. And the more time she spent with him, the more she realized that he just might be that elusive kindred spirit she'd spent years searching for. They'd gone from grabbing a bite after work a couple of nights a week to...well...this.

And this consisted of spending most every evening they weren't on a case together.

Sometimes at his apartment...and more often, here at her townhouse. Whether they were debating Star Trek or watching foreign films, one theme remained constant. They were together.

For the first time in her life, Emily Prentiss felt truly happy. His company relaxed her in a way no one else's ever had. His soft voice could sooth her nerves on even her most frazzled day. And this simmering attraction she'd tried to ignore only grew stronger despite her best intentions.

And that scared the hell out of her. Because he might be the only person on earth she couldn't bear to lose.

And scarier still, he might be the person she'd been waiting for her whole life.

"Emily, you're staring," Spencer Reid said softly, his eyes still on the closing credits of the French film they'd just finished.

Jumping slightly as his gentle voice washed over her, Emily automatically denied, "No, I wasn't."

Ignoring the obvious lie, Reid smiled faintly. "And you're chewing on your nails again," he noted, turning his head to level her with knowing eyes.

"Do you have to notice everything?" Emily sighed, pulling her thumb from her mouth guiltily.

"Occupational hazard." Reid shrugged easily, stifling a yawn as he stretched his long arms over his head. "So, what's wrong?" he asked, turning slightly on the sofa to face her.

"Nothing," Emily declared breezily, willing herself not to blush. Since when had she become a teenage girl trying to hide her first crush?

Studying her for a moment, his eyes carefully analyzing every nuance, Reid shook his head. "You're lying," he said simply, his eyes never wavering from hers. "And you aren't doing it very well."

Jaw dropping, Emily stared at the younger man, automatically shaking her head. "Okay, Einstein, how exactly do you know I'm being dishonest?" she challenged, crossing her arms over her chest.

Lips twitching as he watched Emily's delicate nose lift slightly, Reid mimicked her pose before saying slowly, "First that's a definitively defensive posture." He nodded to her crossed arms, the edges of his lips turning up slightly.

"Damn it," Emily grumbled, quickly dropping her arms, well aware that her efforts were too little, too late.

"Second," Reid said calmly, "You're flushed. So either you're being untruthful about something or you're embarrassed. Since we both know that you don't embarrass easily, my bet is on the former rather than the latter."

Huffing out a breath, Emily muttered darkly, "You never know. It might be both."

"Maybe," Reid admitted, lifting one shoulder. "But the real giveaway was your tell."

"My tell," Emily echoed, raising one eyebrow in question. Surely the genius had gotten this one wrong. She had examined herself for years in order to assure that she didn't give away any personal inclinations.

"Yes. Your tell. You always lift your right hand to your neck when you're being dishonest about something. When I asked you what was wrong, you lifted your right hand and scratched your neck. It's an involuntary reflex. You don't even realize that you're doing it," he explained as he smiled, stretching out his legs to rest against the edge of the coffee table. "So, I ask again, what's wrong?"

Awed, Emily shook her head again, trying to make sense of the sudden change of events. "You've spent that much time watching me?"

"Of course," Reid said casually, arching one brow. "We work together. We spend our free time together. It's a natural progression that I'd learn your habits and idiosyncrasies."

"Hey!" Emily yelped suddenly, reaching out to smack her fingers against his arm. "I don't have any idiosyncrasies, Doctor."

"Ha!" Reid laughed, his eyes brightening. "Then explain the compulsive need to make sure that your towels are perfectly parallel on the towel rack in the bathroom."

"Uhmmm, it looks neater," Emily drawled, her lips twitching from side to side.

"Or, this overwhelming urge you have to make sure all the cans in your cupboard are stacked two high...or, maybe why the toilet paper is always folded in a perfect point in every bathroom in your townhouse?"

"Okay, you can stop now," Emily muttered, smacking his arm with more force than before.

Shrugging, Spencer bit back a grin as he nodded sagely. "Seeing as how I've obviously proven my point, it would be unnecessary and cruel to continue to belabor it."

"Are you always this insufferable?" Emily groused, rolling her eyes as she saw the twinkle flickering in his gaze. Damn, if she wasn't careful, she was truly going to find herself slipping down a slope that was destined to end in destruction of her carefully maintained control…and it would be all his fault!

"I honestly don't know to what you might be referring," Spencer countered evenly, leaning forward to grab the remote control, easily ejecting the disc they had just been watching. Rising from the sofa, he moved around the coffee table toward the television unit.

Watching as he bent over to select another video from the stack on the edge of the entertainment center, Emily felt her heart patter in her chest as his lanky form presented her the perfect view of his…assets. Oh sweet mother of God in heaven, why had this man been blessed with a physique that suddenly made her think of perfectly sculpted statues in the squares in Rome?

Snap out of it, Prentiss, she warned herself sharply, pressing a bitten nail harshly into her hand as she tried to distract herself from the thoughts threatening to overtake her mind. He is nothing more than a friend.

Yeah, a friend with benefits just waiting to happen, her traitorous mind retorted.

"Emily? You never answered my question. What's wrong?" Reid asked, turning to face her again as he ambled back to the couch.

The sound of his worried question shook her out of the fugue that had settled around her, and she felt herself physically jerk. Looking up quickly into his worried face, she smiled sheepishly as she murmured, "Just daydreaming for a moment. Sorry."

"Would you please quit lying," Reid muttered. "You did the neck thing again," he said with a pointed look at her hand resting against the side of her neck.

"Damn it," Emily growled, jerking her hands back to her lap, clenching her fingers tightly. "Now, who's staring at who?"

"Whom," Reid corrected easily, dropping the remote back on the coffee table, the clatter loud in the otherwise quiet room. "And I'm sorry, but you're acting very...un-Emily like this evening. Did something happen that I don't know about?" he asked as he suddenly frowned.

"No." Emily shook her head. "Nothing so heavy, Spencer," she grumbled, dropping back against the cushions in defeat. For all his soft-spoken nature, Spencer Reid could be tenacious when in search of answers to his questions. And this moment was only proving the quality in spades. Usually, she adored it. But, now, it simply scared the hell out of her.

"Is it me?" he asked uncertainly, tilting his head to the side. "Have I done something to upset you?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Big news today, our friends! The nomination ballot, rules, and category summaries for the second annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards 2011 are up and available for you at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. To reach that post, please either take a trip to the forum itself OR links are provided on the profile pages of ilovetvalot, tonnie2001969, OR Profiler's Choice CM Awards. Nomination ballots should be pm'd to Profiler's Choice CM Awards ONLY. That link is also provided on the forum or through the profile pages listed above.**_

_**We are both very excited about this second award process. In order to get the word out to as many as possible, we ask you, our fellow authors and readers, to let others know of this exciting opportunity. Whether by author's notes or Facebook, please let everyone know that the awards season has begun.**_

_**We also want to let you know that in upcoming days and weeks new posts will be going up on the forum in the form of interviews (with new authors and old favorites alike) and new and interesting topic posts. We always appreciate hearing everyone's feedback. Don't be shy. Tell us what you want to see.**_

_**Also, we have **__**TWO**__** days left for signups on the "All the Colors of the Rainbow" challenge. Come join in the fun. The more the merrier. Details can be found on "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum.**_

_**And for those just wandering into one of our stories, BOTH ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969 are now on Facebook. Simply friend "Ilovetvalot fanfiction" and/or "Tonnie Fanfiction". We're having a blast getting to know our fellow authors and readers alike. It's a great place to either socialize or get that much needed muse kicking.**_

_**As ever, we appreciate every single one of you that takes the time to read and/or review our stories. Your valuable feedback is deeply appreciated and we love hearing from you!**_

_**And, if we haven't stated it before, we do not own Criminal Minds, but darn, we wish we did!**_

* * *

**Just A Kiss on the Lips**

**Chapter Two**

"No," Emily denied suddenly, then paused before she let out a deep sigh. "Except, yes. In a way, you have."

Clearing his throat, Reid cocked his head. "I'm confused. And I'm not confused very often, Em."

"Sorry," Emily mumbled, staring at the blunt nails on her hand, compliments of her rabid teeth. "Here's the thing, Reid. You and I have been spending a lot of time together over the past few months."

"Is that the problem?" Reid asked nervously, his shoulders bending forward as he winced. "Am I crowding you? Do you need me to give you your space?"

"No!" Emily said with an explosive release of breath, grabbing his arm when he would have risen from the sofa. "Reid, it's the opposite."

"The opposite?" Reid echoed, his gaze perplexed as he eased back down against the cushions. "I don't understand."

"We...I mean, I...have sort of developed these...feelings," she managed to choke out, uncomfortable with revealing this vulnerability to anyone...even if he was her best friend. It had never served her well in the past to make herself so open, and she was afraid that the future would only repeat what had become a well-recognized cycle. But, she told herself sternly, she had to continue forward now.

Cocking his head, Reid stared at Emily's flushed face. "What kind of feelings?" he asked carefully, his tone not wavering as he met her gaze.

"The kind that leave me wanting to spend even more time with you than we already do," Emily admitted truthfully, her words coming in one long rush. "The kind that make me wonder what it would be like if we..." she trailed off, dropping her gaze to the carpeted floor, wondering if a trap door could suddenly appear.

"What it would be like if what, Emily?" Reid inquired, his voice calm and soothing as he pushed a stray pillow over the edge of the sofa.

"I don't want to mess up what we already have, Spencer," Emily said, evading his question. "And if I keep talking, I'm going to mess it up."

"You don't know that," Reid contradicted gently, smiling softly. "Now, tell me what you wonder about," he said, nudging her arm as he scooted closer to her. "I'm not Morgan, you know. It's not as though I'll laugh or make a joke..."

"I know that," Emily said with a small smile. "You never hurt anyone, deliberately or not."

"Then tell me," Spencer urged, silently willing her to confide in him. "If we're nothing else, Em, we're friends. Friends that can tell each other anything. No judgments. No repercussions," he said, reminding her of their long ago pact of honesty that had been their code far longer than either could remember. "Just tell me the truth."

"If I say it out loud...to you...I can't take it back, Spencer," Emily breathed, becoming lost in his grayish-green eyes that seemed to engulf her completely. "Even without that brilliant memory of yours it would still always be between us."

Reaching for her slender hand, Reid shook his head as he laced their fingers together. "Whatever it is, Emily. It's already between us."

He had a point. Of course, that was nothing unusual. His logical mind had a unique way of cutting through all the bullshit. "I wonder what it would be like if we ever let ourselves explore what else we could have together?"

"Like a relationship...an intimate relationship?" Reid queried softly, his fingers tightening around hers.

"Y-yes," Emily admitted tremulously, releasing the breath she'd been holding. "I know, you think it's stupid," she said, avoiding his eyes as she tried to pull her hand from his.

Sweeping his thumb against the pulse point in her wrist as he easily held her hand, Reid murmured, "You've never tried to put words in my mouth before, Em. Don't start doing it now. How do you know how I feel?" he asked in a hushed voice. "Has it ever occurred to you that I might feel the same way?"

Jerking her head up at that piece of information, Emily's jaw fell slightly.

"Now, that's attractive," Reid teased lightly, squeezing her hand. "I am a guy. Some might even call me a man. And I do notice beautiful women...especially ones I've spent practically every night with for the past three months," he added as he smiled shyly.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Emily asked self-consciously even as a small swell of hope rose within her. She was almost afraid to believe that this moment could even be happening….she was certain she was going to wake up at any moment now and realize it had all been a dream.

"I think you're gorgeous. Inside and out," Reid clarified, his thumb stroking the inside of Emily's palm.

"I am not," Emily denied with a snort, her dark hair bouncing against her should as she shook her head.

"Might I take the opportunity to remind you that there is only one certified genius inside this room. And it isn't you," he said, leaning forward to whisper against her ear, his breath lingering against her skin.

"Has Morgan been giving you tips on flirting again?" Emily laughed, lifting her eyes to his, a slight shiver floating down her spine at his words.

"No. That was all me," Reid said, wriggling his eyebrows almost comically as he tugged her closer.

Giggling, Emily rolled her eyes. "You're lucky you're adorable," she groaned, her shoulder pressing against his.

"Puppies are adorable," Reid chided with a roll of his eyes. "Babies are adorable. I'm hoping you can see me as a little something more than that."

"Such as?" Emily asked, arching an eyebrow heavenward as she felt herself leaning against his wiry frame.

"Hmmmm...how about studly...sexy...what was the term Garcia used the other day?" he asked himself, tapping his chin before snapping his fingers. "Ah, yes...I believe it was bootylicious."

"I think you're all those things, Spencer," Emily confided with a nervous smile, squeezing his hand. "And also adorable."

"I can live with that," Reid said as he shrugged.. Lapsing into silence for a moment, they simply stared at each other. "So...I guess this is where I ask for a kiss."

"Just a kiss?" Emily breathed, mesmerized by the longing she saw reflected in his expressive eyes.

"Just a kiss on the lips," Reid nodded. "According to many studies, a simple kiss can determine if there's any chemistry."

"Okay," she whispered as he leaned forward, his velvety lips covering hers, tentatively exploring her mouth. Parting her lips on a sigh, she gasped as Reid took advantage of the moment, sliding his tongue inside her mouth to dance erotically with hers.

Moments turned into minutes as they explored each other, learning what made each other gasp...moan...sigh. The flame burning between them ignited as Reid tilted Emily's head, deepening his possession of her mouth. It was only Emily ardent moan that made him pull away to stare deeply into her shocked gaze.

"Definitive chemistry," he whispered huskily.

"Undeniably," she nodded slowly as she struggled to control her excitement. Resting her forehead against his, Emily murmured, "I want this. Between us. I've wanted it for a long time, but I don't want to push too far, too fast and lose it before we even know what we have."

Still cupping her cheek, Reid nodded against her forehead. "Agreed," he whispered. "But, Emily?"

"Hmmmm," she hummed contentedly as Reid's slender, surprisingly strong arms surrounded her. "Just a kiss on the lips is only the beginning," he rumbled against her ear.

And smiling against his neck, Emily Prentiss couldn't wait for what came next.

_**Finis**_


End file.
